Typically, vehicles include doors and/or panels to enable users (e.g., occupants) to access interior areas of the vehicles. Oftentimes, a vehicle include side doors (e.g., a driver door, a front passenger seat, a rear driver-side door, a rear passenger-side door) to enable a driver and/or passenger(s) to enter and/or exit from a vehicle cabin. In some instances, a vehicle includes a liftgate that enable user(s) to access a trunk and/or other cargo area of the vehicle. Recently, some vehicles include hands-free liftgate systems that enable a user to initiate opening and/or closing of a liftgate without use of his or her hands.